The Aristocats 2
by Onigiri49
Summary: This is a short story following the 1970 movie The Aristocats. Duchess and her husband O'Malley have had five new kittens. Add that to Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz and that's eight kittens running around a mansion! Read to see what day to day life is like.
1. Chapter I

This short story is based on "The Aristocats" movie from 1970, which was set in Paris, France in 1910. In this story, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille has passed away and left her mansion to her cats. Duchess and Thomas O'Malley have since then had five kittens – three girls and two boys. Now there are four girls and four boys in all. Our original kittens are now in a, you could say, pre-teen stage. The new kittens are a bit younger than when we first saw our original three kittens in the movie. The entire family gets along fine without humans around. They still have O'Malley's friends to help around every now and then and, of course, their ever-friendly companion of a mouse: Roquefort.

**Characters mentioned in this chapter:**

Berlioz – Black male cat. Original character. Plays the piano.  
Toulouse – Chubby orange male cat. Original character. Paints.  
Marie – White female cat. Original character. Sings.  
Duchess – White female cat. Original character. Mother of all kittens.  
Thomas O'Malley – Orange male cat. Original character. Father of all kittens.  
Soleil – Youngest female kitten. Orange fur.  
Cheri – White female kitten.  
Yvonne – Oldest female of kittens (second litter). White fur.  
François – Black and white male kitten.  
Thierry – Oldest male of kittens (second litter). Black fur.

"Look at me! Look at me!" Soleil yelled out. She looked back to see if her mother was watching and ran into the wall. Instantly she started to cry.

Cheri and Thierry turned the corner and raced on leaving their sister behind.

"Mama!" Soleil cried out.

Duchess looked up and ran over to her youngest daughter. "Oh my dear, are you all right? How did this happen?"

"I was running and the wall came up and… I fell!" she replied. "See… my paw? It hurts." She held it up and instantly mother Duchess licked it.

"You're such a whiner Soleil." Yvonne walked over to her. "And you're a terrible racer. You lost."

On cue Thierry's joyful voice yelled, "Yeah! I won! I won!" He stood on his hind feet and jumped up only to tumble down below Cheri.

She looked down at him. "I'll beat you yet, you'll see," she said with an air of snobbishness. Her white coat shined as her golden eyes gleamed at him.

Thierry stood up ready to pounce when a much larger, and chubby, body moved in front of him: Toulouse.

"Out of my way. I was just about to get her!" Thierry's ears went down in disappointment when he saw Cheri trotting off to another room.

"Get whom?" Marie asked. She jumped off a chair and walked over to her siblings.

"No one Marie. I was just playing." Thierry told her.

Marie raised an eyebrow and turned her head to Toulouse.

Toulouse sighed, "Cheri. She went to the other room." He looked back at the small black kitten and walked off to avoid his glare.

"Now you mustn't fight with a lady," she told him.

"I know, I know…" He ran off before she got a chance to say anything else.

Yvonne and Soleil ran up to Marie. "Marie, Marie!" they called.

"What little sisters?"

"Well, **I **thought it would be a _marvelous_ idea if we practiced our singing." Yvonne looked around, "Where is Berlioz? We need him to play the piano."

"He is out with Father O'Malley learning to fish, remember?" Marie shook her head; "We'll do it later. Just run along and do something else to pass the time." She walked by them.

Soleil watched her walk away. "NOW what do we do?" she asked her sister. No reply. "I _said, _now what do we..." she stopped and noticed Yvonne looking at François.

"RUN!" Yvonne yelled. She and Soleil ducked under a chair.

The white and black cat's left ear twitched. "I hear you… I'll find you. I always do." He pounced on a squeaky toy mouse he saw. Yvonne and Soleil glanced at each other fearfully. Suddenly, François's legs appeared in front of them. He slowly moved past the chair then stopped.

"What's he doing?" Soleil asked, forgetting to whisper.

"Soleil! … Oops."

"Gotcha!" François reached a paw under the chair and the other kittens ran off. He saw them go into the kitchen – he raced after them.

End of first chapter. This will be a short story. No more than five chapters, I'm sure.


	2. Chapter II

"Where do we hide?" Soleil asks her sister.

Yvonne puts a paw to her chin.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"

A door squeaks open behind them. François smiles upon seeing them.

"Eep!" Yvonne and Soleil run around the kitchen in circles only to bump heads at each other and fall down with a thump.

François laughs, "How pitiful!"

Yvonne sits up and brushes herself off. Soleil shakes her head and glares at François, "You didn't give us enough time to hide!"

"Yeah, that's not playing fair!" Yvonne adds.

François starts turning back to the living room, "I don't like playing fair." And off he goes. Yvonne and Soleil grudgingly follow.

"Then what did you do?" Thierry questions excitedly.

Berlioz chuckles, "Father O'Malley taught me this trick: First you have to put a finger down into the water and wiggle it around."

"Why would you do that?" Cheri asks him. She had just come back from the music room where she'd gone off to earlier.

"You have to make it look like bait. Fish are easy to fool."

"Hey, kind of like you, huh Cheri?" Thierry smirks.

"You've never fooled _me _Thierry!" Cheri sticks her tongue out at him.

Marie walks by with her nose in the air, "Now, now kittens. Remember your manners." She jumps onto a nearby chair and curls up in it.

"Yes, Marie." Cheri replies.

"You're not Mother, Marie!" Thierry growls.

"Mama! Aren't I their babysitter?" Marie yells out.

Mother Duchess replies, "Not now my dear. I am busy talking with your father."

"Mama!" Marie persists.

Duchess sighs, "Yes, of course Marie darling."

Monsieur O'Malley, "Those kids…" he laughs, "One minute with our backs turned and it's chaos."

Duchess giggles, "How right you are. Purely Mr. O'Malley talk."

"The one and only, baby cat." He tells her slyly.

"Still the charming one, aren't you, love?"

"Got that right. Never gonna lose the charm! That's my motto."

Duchess politely giggles.

"Say, how's about we take a little stroll?" He rubs up against her, "Get away from it all and leave the little ones behind?"

"Oh, now… We mustn't do that. Surely they'll worry?" Her sapphire eyes sadden.

"Aw… heck no. Got Marie lookin' out for 'em." He motions a paw to the door, "After you m'lady."

She passes him, and the two walk to the door and head out.

"What if something happens?" Duchess asks fearfully.

"They'll be okay baby doll. Only be a quick walk. It'll do ya some good. Your mind's always clouded with worry." He stares into her eyes, "I give you my word: They'll be fine."

She smiles lovingly at him. "Just five minutes now, oui?"

"That's all we'll need."

…

"So let me get this straight." Thierry starts, "First you wiggle your finger as bait."

"That's right." Berlioz answers.

"Then you wait patiently for a fish to swim by."

"_Very _patiently." Cheri reminds him.

"Then at just the right moment, you swipe down your paw and grab at one?"

"Wasn't there something else Berlioz?" Cheri looks up at him.

"Oh no, no. I got it." Thierry frowns at Cheri. "You swing it behind you onto the ground so it can't get back into the water."

"Exactly Thierry!" Berlioz beams. Thierry looks proud of himself. "That's how we caught five fish for dinner!"

Thierry licks his lips hungrily.

"Um… Berlioz?"

"Yes, Cheri?"

"Where are Mother and Father?"

Berlioz's ears perk up at this, "They were just here a moment ago."

Marie jumps down from the chair, "Oh my goodness. I never saw them leave! I got so tired I fell asleep!"

"We're the only ones here!" Thierry sniffles.

"Oh I'm a terrible babysitter!" Marie cries.

François, Toulouse, Soleil, Yvonne, Mother and Father are all missing. Where had they have gone?

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter III

Thierry, "I'm an orphan!" He begins to cry.

"I always thought Soleil was the baby. But I guess I was wrong." Cheri remarks.

"Cheri! Now that is no way to talk to your brother. Apologize this minute!" Marie orders her.

"Yes, Marie." She says, for the second time that day. Her ears go down.

Thierry glares at her still sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Thierry." She turns to Marie, "Happy? There I said it." She trots off.

"Thierry, you're not an orphan." Marie tells Thierry.

"How do you know?" He walks away leaving her and Berlioz behind.

Berlioz sighs and shakes his head. He glances at Marie.

"Where do you suppose Mother and Father went?" He asks her.

"Oh goodness, I don't know! I'm no good at being a babysitter!" She worries.

"Look what you just did with Cheri and Thierry. You're a good babysitter Marie." She smiles in return at the compliment.

…

"Play with us! Just be fair!" Yvonne tells François.

"Fair, eh? Fair like this?!" He jumps on her and bites her ear.

"Ah! Get off!!" She kicks him off.

Soleil trembles as he catches his balance and turns to her. "No…" She squeaks. He grins and runs after her. She runs away at full speed.

Yvonne goes after them.

"Don't catch me! Don't catch me!" Soleil pleads.

"Oh, but then it won't be fun, now will it?" With one mighty leap François jumps over Soleil's head and lands in front of her. He turns around facing her, his body down in hunter pose. Soleil's eyes widen as if she were a deer caught in front of headlights.

"Ah ha!" Yvonne startles François by jumping on him and pinning him down. "Run Soleil!"

Yvonne hops off and runs with her sister. With new determination François chases after the two.

"You can't get me!" Yvonne yells out with glee.

"Yeah, yeah! You can't get us!" Soleil repeats, getting into the game.

"Oh, yeah?" Asks François.

"Here they come!" Berlioz exclaims pointing a paw in the direction of three running kitties.

"Look out!" Cheri pushes Thierry away right before a possible collision of him and the three others.

Both flop onto the floor.

"Ah!" Cheri yells.

"Oomph." Thierry lands with a face plant.

"Children! Stop this game! It's dangerous!" Marie cries out.

"We need Mother and Father O'Malley! They'd know what to do," remarks Berlioz.

"Oh where could they be? And where's Toulouse?" Marie frowns at Berlioz who responds with the same look.


End file.
